Morito Hayama/Relationship
Mikado High School Kotonoha Nanase A girl who is infamous for Dead Language, Kotonoha is Morito's escort subject and he is her bodyguard. Because of her unique personality disorder, Morito sometimes has trouble to communicate with her. However, he is still considered Kotonoha as his friend and both share a very good relationship overtime. With her very existence is now became a possible targets for terrorist around the world, Morito would willing to protect her from prominent dangers, even he had to kill her to avoid from destroying the world. Kotonoha's Personas Kotonoha's split persona that was resulted from the Lost Clover Phenomenon during her childhood. Each persona have different powers and attributes that based on the different personalities, from intelligence and strength to even ability in using the Lost Clover Phenomenon itself. Due to that variety, Morito have to deal each of them with different approach, #'Futaba Nanase'-2nd persona, Futaba is the stern among the seven and the first Persona Morito encountered prior Kotonoha's transfer in the academy. #'Mitsuba Nanase'-3rd persona, Mitsuba is the berserker among all persona. #'Yotsuba Nanase'-4th persona, Yotsuba is the cunning, smart and flirtatious persona of all. #'Itsuba Nanase'-5th persona and also the powerhouse fighter among the personas. #'Mutsuba Nanase'-6th persona who often seen sleepy and inactive among the seven. Although they did not meet each other, Morito was rescued by Mustuba who requested the Sea God to remove the curse from him. #'Nanoha Nanase'-7th persona and the deadliest of all, Nanoha is also the living entity of the Dead Language inside Kotonoha. To date, Morito is the only person alive who has managed to dissuade Nanoha from destroying everything. Under his Yaasen Persona, he is also the first and only person to neutralize her power as well. Saiga Sisters "Childhood" friends to Morito and also A-Class Mercenaries who renowned for their excel sharpshooting skills and knife fighting. Out of all people Morito knows, the Saiga Sisters are the last people Morito ever wished to reveal his identity despite Mizuki's suspicions. Hibana The eldest of the Saiga Sisters, Hibana in a hot-headed girl who is overprotective towards Morito. However, her protection sometimes bring Morito into troubles to the point she become jealous towards any girls who stay too close towards Morito. Due to that, Hibana also become Morito's love interest. Mizuki The youngest of the sisters, Mizuki is a calm headed yet disciplined girl who also proficient in firearms and combat knife skills. Contrasted to her sister, Mizuki considers Morito as her both classmate and even her friend. To date, Mizuki is the first and only Saiga sister to recognize Morito's true identity and witnessed his skills during Child Hood's invasion upon Teyotoyo Village. Gisele Hamelin B-Ranked Second Year students and the Escort Leader of her class, Gisele once belittled Morito because of his No-Rank position despite he voiced his disapproval over her plan to make an uninhibited island for their training, a plan that was suspiciously approved by Alex. During the Rikan Camp Incident, Morito rescued Gisele from the grenade that blew up the cabin while using her voice to warn his fellow student of the attack. In their conversation, Morito also learned that Gisele is an elder daughter of Gaston and Jeanne, his former comrades and long time acquaintance from France. There, he encouraged Gisele to be confident while demonstrating his true identity by telling his proteges to arrive for the island within in five minutes and defeating the enemy troops with ease, garnering Gisele's respect and astonishment. Like her mother before her, Morito is once proposed to be her future husband which he rejected. Still, Gisele harbors her romantic relationship with Morito and willing to do anything to garner his affection. J.D. Makishima A-Ranked Third Year student who belittled the First and Second Year. In a meeting regards the upcoming Secret Athlete Festival, Morito (along with Mammon) is belittled and mocked by J.D. over his no-rank status. Other students As the Mikado High School fellow students, Morito is well received by his fellow classmates especially his female classmates because of his baby-face they deemed as cuddly. Friends and Allies Protégé Salim Salim was Morito's first protégé who lost his eye sight during his battle in his home country. Despite his bravery in battle, Morito constantly advised Salim not to let his overconfidence consumed him. When Salim eventually "died" for succumbed to a heavy injury from a bomb explosion is one accident, Morito was extremely upset over his death and began to view self-sacrifice as an vain subject. Unbeknownst to even Morito, who was suffering his amnesia at that time, Salim was resurrected and joined Morio's enemies (Chico and Sol) to defeat his former master. His alignment however was neutral as he only did so under the Master-Ranked Mercenaries orders while still respected his former master and his other fellow protege. In an event after Morito regained his memories however, both Morito and Salim reunited and defeated Sol's Dead Language monster together. In the aftermath, Morito also received a memo about Kotonoha from Salim and his unique dog-tag (which now given to Toura) before his departure. Eleanor Eleanor is one of Morito's protégé and his class homeroom teacher. She found Morito after he was presumed dead and went into hiding with the help of Ann Shimona. Of all Morito's protégé, Eleanor is the most loyal and obedient one who followed Morito's order and willing to ensure his safety at all cost. Apparently, Eleanor harbored her hidden affection towards Morito, but Morito is completely oblivious towards her feelings. Sabine Hammershmidt Sabine is one of Morito's protégé who specialized in firearms and excel sharpshooting skills, as well her unique left eye that possessing a power of precision and even detects ancient languages. Despite her prowess that matches with the feats of Eleanor and Daigo, Sabine's lack of discipline often seen as Morito's dismay; to make matter worse is she often picking fun on him whenever he experiencing a bad day, which often resulting her punishments (e.g. Having her do another 1000 push-ups after her squats or punching her in the head) from him. Even with their rocky-protégé-mentor relationship however, Morito actually cared and respected Sabine as he is one of few people in her life to acknowledge her power and ability. Ten years ago, Morito fought and defeated Sabine-along with Eleanor and Daigo-in an African village during their first encounter. After their defeat while recognizing her talents, Morito took the trio (including Sabine) under his wings and made them as his protégé via rigorous training. In one near operation, Morito seen Sabine crying for using her left eye's power too much in spite he deem it as astonishing. Even after hearing Sabine's story of her dark past, Morito told her that if she even denied herself, he will fully acknowledge her power while being proud for the way she is. Prior their graduation, Sabine was promoted as a S-Rank Mercenary. Sometime after his supposed "death" and her graduation, Morito reunited with Sabine in her mission to kidnap Kotonoha that opted him to demote her as a D-Rank Mercenary and having her to stay in Mikado High School for reeducation as his punishment. Nevertheless, now being the part of Mikaido High School, Sabine become one of Morito's aide, especially during Rikan Island incident and Sol's Attack onto the Summer Island. Daigo Hiromi Hiromi is also Morito's former male protégé who once worked in the American Boarders. The only thing that bothered Morito about Hiromi was "her" drastic changes as a "mature women" in order to suit to Morito's taste. After the Teyotoro incident, she was fired for stealing a tank and transferred to Mikado High School as one of the teachers. Toura Salim's adopted daughter who was a former A Ranked-mercenary and also the E.S.L user like her father. Morito was a judging officer during the competition at that time and after learning her identity as her former protege's daughter, he initially ridiculed Salim by mocking his foolishness that turned him into a "joke" right in front of Toura, causing her to be snapped, leaving her demotion as a C-rank mercenary and her quest of revenge to restore Salim's honor. In their unlikely reunion, Morito and his friends confronted Toura when her organization plotted to kidnap Kotonoha (in Yotsuba Persona) as hostage. However despite her early advantages by forcing Mizuki to beat Morito to death, not even her best powers could defeat Mortio when he was in his Demon Instructor persona. It was through Morito's explanation about Salim's "last" words garnered Toura's trust and open her heart. Since then, she becomes Morito's new protege and a prominent ally as a school nurse/ backup mercenary in Mikodo High School, much to his dismay. Master Rank Mercenaries As one of the Master Rank Mercenaries, Morito is responsible to look out each and every of his comrades. Since he is not willing to handed over Kotonoha to Sayuri, who was now as the Rank#1 Mercenary, Morito had made seven mercenaries (Alex, Chico, Sol, Brad, Simon, Brad and Sis) as his enemies since they support the Child Room. Ann Shimona The principle of the Mikado High, Ann is the first person who Morito both fears and respects. As his respects to the principle, Morito often addresses her as "grandma". Whenever someone brings up a topic of her ex-husband, Ann will become angrier to the point that even Morito shivers in far. Regardless, Morito would help Ann however he could as long the academy protect Kotonoha. Mammon Malphas Little is said about Morito's history with Mammon. However, it was stated that they were comrades in their past. It is rumored that Mammon is the only assassin to be able to "kill" Morito, which forced Morito into hiding and even changed his identity. Apparently, Morito was the one who gave Mammon the nickname "Crow" and also the only person alive who is able to see through her perfected disguise. Brad Fyodor Master-Ranked #12 and the monstrous figure of the thirteen. Because of his fondness of small things, Morito is often teased by Brad. Of all of his rivals and enemies, Brad is Morito's only respectable enemy due to his love for children despite his recent alignment towards Sayuri and the Child Room. Family Mieko Matsui Morito's late step-wife who also appeared to be his first escort target. Under the order from his superior, Morito was tasked to protect both Mieko and Rena (Juri) from danger due to Mieko's Super Tuning. During the mission, his bond with Mieko also grew as if they were family. Unfortunately, Mieko died in an unknown circumstances that left Morito felt devastated and blamed himself for not strong enough. The wake of Mieko's death however also strengthen his vow to protect anyone (specifically Kotonoha and the Mikado High students) from harm so they will not share the same fate as Mieko's, even he has to defeat Juri. Through Juri's Super Tuning through his heart, it is further revealed that Mieko's death is actually resulted from her own suicide in order to escape the society's cruelty against her while protecting Rena's own happiness. Rena Hayama Morito's first and only (adoptive) daughter who enrolls herself as Mikado High School's new Homeroom Teacher Assistant in Class 2-B. During their reunion in the Summer Festival, Morito was shocked to see Rena proposed a competition against everyone (from his proteges to even students such as Hibana and Gisele, Kotonoha and her personas included) as his would-be "bride", which he takes too serious. To add Morito's further embarrassment, Rena nonchalantly talk about anything related to love which he find it all too lewd. Regardless, both father and daughter are in good terms as they will watch themselves from danger, until Juri's resurface via Simon's numerology. In the Mikado High School however, their relationship is kept secret as Rena herself acts as Morito's "unknown relative". Rivals and Enemies Child Room The world's most notorious terrorist group that consisted with child army as its main force. During his adoption under Sayuri, Morito was once a Child Room's former member until his promotion as the new Master Rank Mercenary. Alex Wheeler Jr. The youngest Master Ranked Mercenary and also one of Morito's former protégé after Salim, whose charisma and mercenary skills almost rivaled to his former mentor's. While anything that resulted their deteriorating relationship is remain ambiguous, Morito loathed Alex due to her latter's sadistic and malevolent nature behind his flamboyant and charismatic personality. What truly garnered Morito's hostility against Alex is the boy's willingness to sacrifice even his subordinates just to achieve his twisted goals, especially when he turned against Mikado High School by orchestrating the Rikan Island Incident and allied himself with Sayuri as her partner in crime in Child Room; moreover, because he is also one of Kotonoha's threat, Morito would going to prevent him to doing more harm towards Kotonoha. Due to their contrasted attributes and personalities that led to their hostile rivalry, neither Morito nor Alex are willing to compromise towards each other. Sayuri Hibachi Sayuri is Morito's former mentor and arch-nemesis. Originally, both Sayuri and Morito have a mutual respect since Sayuri adopted him from a cruel warfare and taught him the art of war. However, Morito's rising popularity as the new Master Rank Mercenary garnered Sayuri's wicked jealousy as she vowed to kill him. Additionally, Sayuri's vile & sadistic pleasure about warfare and child soldiers steepen his disgust about her and viewed her as his mortal enemy. For the record, Sayuri is the only mercenary who is matched and even severely wounds Morito. Apparently, she also the only person who know the truth about Morito's mysterious past and his original name, "Yasen". Sol White (To be added....) Juri Hayama Also known as Sis the #13, Juri was Rena's another persona that "sleep" within her until her awakening by Simon's Numerology. Their rivalry between the two were one-sided from Juri over the death of Mieko Matsui, Juri's/Rena's biological mother. When she eventually learned that Mieko was actually committed suicide, Juri initially refused to accept that reality until Morito explained to her that Mieko's suicide was for her own sake and. This alone has leading to a reconciliation between Morito and Juri where Rena return to her normal-self as the two went out Simon Beiler Former Mathematician wand also Master Ranked Mercenary who was infamous for his Numerology that killed his two late mentors. Due to Simon's position as one of Child Room's main ally, Morito also considered him as an enemy. He is also responsible for Juri's awakening in order to pit the Hayama's in a death battle while the Child Room proceed to massacre everyone from Mikado High. Morito foiled Simon's plan completely where not only Juri's power backfires that prompting Rena's return, but the Child Room themselves are defeated due to an aid from the other Master Ranked Mercenaries that aiding the Mikado High School. Category:Relationship